


Never Too Far Away

by ChronoXtreme



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bratty Sothis, Byleth Joins Smash!, Dimitri Joins Smash!, F/M, Married Couple, Silly, Supportive Dimitri, This is the dumbest thing I've ever written and I don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronoXtreme/pseuds/ChronoXtreme
Summary: Of course Dimitri is excited that his beloved gets to join in the world of Smash, but a doting husband always worries about his wife's safety.Maybe Areadbhar would help in that regard?
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 30
Kudos: 225





	Never Too Far Away

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats Byleth on getting into Smash! (And Dimitri gets to join too -- he's in the crowd after all. :)

“Are you absolutely sure?” Byleth asked, her eyes wide as she stared at the weapon in Dimitri’s hands.

“If it will keep you safe, of course,” Dimitri replied, his smile wide as he proffered Areadbhar to her once again. “Please, Beloved. It’s all right.” 

“It’s just…” She placed a hesitant hand on the shaft, feeling the thrum of power that made her skin tingle. “This is yours, Dima. And since I don’t know how long I’ll be gone, I don’t want to deprive the Kingdom of a relic. You never know what could happen.”

“You speak as if I did not survive for five years with a broken spear,” Dimitri joked, though she saw the dark look that flashed across his face. Speaking of his time as a fugitive from the Empire, alone and hunted, was never easy for either of them. Then, with a smaller smile, he pressed the spear into her arms. “Take it with you, Byleth. Please. For my peace of mind if not your own.” 

She bit her lower lip, then nodded, folding her arms around the spear. “I’ll have to practice,” she noted, returning his smile with one of her own as she glanced up at him. “I’ve always been best with a sword.”

“I’m sure you’ll do just fine.” He chuckled as he looked down at the other legendary relics, carefully packed away along with changes of clothes and some supplies for her stay in this strange new world. “You’ll have to tell me what it’s like, meeting so many legendary heroes.” 

“I’ll write it all down for you,” she promised. “I can come back and visit in between matches, after all — it’s not like I’ll be there all the time. And Sothis has told me that there’s even a replica of Garreg Mach as an arena.” She flashed him a smile. “It’ll be like I never even left.” 

Dimitri’s face suddenly fell, and she stared in concern as he wrung his hands. “I… I’ve been told that you’ll be perfectly safe the whole time,” he said softly. “Yet, I find it so hard to let you go.” He chuckled again, though it was a wry sound. “You’ve been at my side for so long that I don’t know how I’ll cope without you.” 

“With the rest of the Blue Lions?” She smiled. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine. And like I said, I’ll come back in between matches.” 

_“Yes, yes, you’ll have plenty of time for romantic reunions. Now can we PLEASE get a move on? We should have left three hours ago!”_

Dimitri stared in shock at Sothis’s outburst, while Byleth had to hold back a giggle. “Sothis, patience,” she chided. 

_Patience? PATIENCE? I am the Beginning, child! I’ve waited over a thousand years to be reborn, and you chide me on patience?! Honestly, if I’d have known that I’d be attached to a child with so much lip, I’d have kept on sleeping!"_

Byleth couldn’t restrain her snort, especially as Dimitri’s eye widened at the rant. “Is she… truly always like this?” he asked.

“Yes.” With a sigh, Byleth placed Areadbhar down with her other luggage. “But considering that she’s right, I guess it’s time to say goodbye for now.” At Dimitri’s pout, she laughed, leaning up to press a kiss to those lips. “I’ll be back soon, Your Majesty,” she reminded him. “Keep dinner warm for me.”

That, at least, drew another smile from him, and she smiled into his hand as he cradled her cheek. “I’ll be eagerly awaiting, Your Grace.” Then, leaning close, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Stay safe, Beloved.” 

_"Oh for the love of— CAN WE GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!"_

Dimitri chuckled, pressing a sweet kiss to her cheek, then pulled back. “My apologies, Your…” He trailed off, brows knitted together in thought. “What do you exactly call a goddess?”

“Sothis is fine,” Byleth reassured him. “Coming, Sothis!” Gathering her things together in her arms — an impressive feat considering that she had a spear, axe, and bow to juggle, along with the Sword of the Creator at her hip — she staggered towards the portal Sothis had created. A jagged gap in the air that shone with white light, it reminded her of when she’d split the sky itself with the Sword of the Creator. Giving a parting smile to Dimitri, she took in a deep breath, then stepped through into the new world she’d been invited to. 

**BYLETH CHOOSES SMASH HOUSE!**

* * *

Dimitri swallowed over the lump in his throat as he saw his beloved disappear through the portal into this strange new world of tournaments and “smashing” that she’d been invited to. He truly was happy for her, of course — she’d been overjoyed when she’d received her invitation — but he couldn’t help the sting of sadness at realizing that this meant they’d be parted again, no matter how short a while.

_"Oh, stop your moping. Didn’t you hear what she said?"_

Dimitri blinked, turning to look at the spectral girl that hovered in the air. Strange — shouldn’t Sothis have accompanied Byleth to the new world as well?

_"She said that there’s an arena that resembles Garreg Mach Monastery. Don’t you know what that means?"_

“I, uh… There’s an arena that resembles Garreg Mach Monastery?” he answered, scratching his head.

 _"Yes! And they need students to fill it!"_ Sothis gestured to the portal with both her arms, waving them wildly. _"_ _Now go!"_

Dimitri certainly didn’t need to be told twice. 

“—was hoping he’d be here by now,” a familiar voice mused as he stepped through, trying to blink away the tears summoned from the bright flash of light. “Ah, Your Highness!”

It took a bit for his sight to return, but when it did, Dimitri stared in complete and utter shock.

Half the world wasn’t black. It was filled with color, shapes, _light_ — it all coalesced into the marketplace in front of the monastery proper. He recognized the booths, colorful tapestries, and even the friendly gatekeeper who gave him a cheerful wave. Glancing down at his clothes, Dimitri realized that he no longer wore the familiar cape and armor he’d grown so used to as King of Faerghus. Instead, he was back in his academy uniform, and if he’d had to guess by the lack of hair on the nape of his neck…

“Ah, there you are!”

Once again his eyes — _eyes —_ widened in surprise as he heard that familiar voice call out to him. Among the shops and stalls stood Dedue and Ingrid, both dressed in academy wear. 

“Was your journey smooth, Your Majesty?” Dedue asked as he ran over to them, a slight smile on his face at Dimitri’s stunned look.

“I, uh— yes. But how are you two here?” he asked, glancing between the two of them. “Only Byleth was invited, I thought?”

“The professor was the only invited as a _fighter,”_ Ingrid corrected, grinning. “But we, along with some other delegates from the Academy, have been invited as spectators. We can’t fight, but we can certainly watch the battles.” 

“We’ve been chosen as representatives from the Blue Lions house,” Dedue explained. “I thought this was made clear to you in Her Grace’s invitation letter?”

“Ah, yes, well…” Dimitri flushed, remembering the, uh… _night of celebration_ that had followed receiving Byleth's invitation. “We may or may not have read the whole thing. But to truly be here—” He paused, an idea dawning on him as he stared at the marketplace around them. “Does this mean that we’ll be allowed to see Byleth’s matches?”

“As long as they take place here, I believe so.” Ingrid’s eyebrows went up, and she pointed quickly at something behind him. “Oh, look! She’s already arrived!”

Whirling around, Dimitri gaped as Byleth dropped down from the sky in a blaze of light, along with a… pink ball with eyes?

**READY?**

Dimitri’s heart nearly exploded out of his chest as she turned around, then shot him a wink. Areadbhar flashed in the sunlight as she pulled it out, falling into a combat stance.

“Go, professor!” Ingrid shouted, pumping her fists into the air. “You can do it!”

**GO!**

And Dimitri cheered as the battle began.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is probably the silliest thing I've ever written, but the thought of a doting Dimitri giving Byleth his hero's relic so that she has the advantage in beating up other people just makes my heart soft, okay?
> 
> Plus he gets to watch his beloved win! (Pls play on the Garreg Mach stage, do not separate them)
> 
> For those of you wondering where the other relics come from, Byleth was given Aymr by Ferdinand, and Claude already gave Dimitri Failnaught in the BL path.


End file.
